Kaichou's Dreams
by maidmisachan
Summary: A series of one-shots involving dreams Misaki has.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaichou's Dreams**

 **This will mainly be a series of one-shots about various dreams Misaki has. I'll try to keep them in chronological order, but I can't make any promises if an idea pops up in my head that would happen before any of the past dreams I've written. Some of them will lead up to a dream while others will immediately start with a dream.**

Scene: Sakura was having a sleepover at her house and invited Shizuko and Misaki to come over. Misaki originally declined, but Satsuki and Misaki's mother insisted she go to unwind herself for once. Thus, Misaki is now eagerly looking forward to the sleepover. Misaki just finished packing her sleeping bag and her overnight bag and begins to leave the house to walk to Sakura's.

"Uwah- Usui! Why are you outside my house?" Misaki asks.

"Because I want to make sure my girlfriend arrives safely at her friend's house. Who knows what stalker may try to pounce on you in the middle of the night," Usui said. "And besides, I thought I told you to call me Takumi now."

"Ah right, sorry, I'm still not used to it yet. And by the way, the only stalker walking out here tonight would probably be you," Misaki said.

Takumi grinned in response. "I'm your personal stalker and boyfriend. No one else shall lay a finger on you tonight my lady," Takumi bowed dramatically. "But if you refuse my services, I may have to resort to other methods." Takumi looked at her with a sad puppy face.

Misaki blushed slightly, sighed, and then continued to walk down her sidewalk and out the gated entrance. "Alright alright, you can walk me there. Let's go." Takumi grinned, took her bag from her, and slung it across his shoulder. He then walked beside her.

"So…do you have any idea what's going to be happening at the sleepover?" Takumi asks.

"Nope, but regardless I'm looking forward to it! I've never been to a sleepover before." Misaki answered.

"Hmmm, interesting," Takumi hummed. "From what I've heard from other girls at school is they paint their nails, talk about boys, watch movies, talk about boys-"

"You said boys already," Misaki interrupted. "But I don't know if Sakura or Shizuko will do the same thing. They're not exactly like the other girls at our school."

"True, but you never know," Takumi glanced at her with a smirk. "But the best part about girls' sleepovers is it is said that when girls sleep in the same room together, they tend to have dreams of their destined soul mate."

Misaki stiffened. "Wha- where on earth did you hear that tale?"

Takumi shrugged. "From no particular source. It's just what I've learned from observation." 

The couple finally reached Sakura's house. Takumi walked Misaki up to Sakura's doorstep and Misaki pushed the doorbell. Sakura opened the door.

"Misaki! You're here!" Sakura greeted and hugged Misaki. "Oh and you're here too Usui? Walking your girlfriend I suppose?"

"Yep!" Takumi beamed.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I'd invite you too, but this is a girls' sleepover so you probably know you can't come in."

Takumi chuckled. "Of course of course. Well I'd better take my leave now. See you later, Misaki." Takumi gave Misaki her bag, quickly kissed her cheek, and then left the vicinity, leaving Misaki blushing in surprise. Sakura squealed.

"Oooooo, now we DEFINITELY have to talk about the two of you later tonight. But right now it's time for movies and snacks!" Sakura happily helped Misaki with her belongings and led her inside.

After their movie marathon was over and all the snacks were eaten, all the girls changed into their pajamas and sat in Sakura's bedroom.

"Alright Misaki, spill it. How's your relationship been with Usui now that you're officially a couple?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, I never expected you to ask that question Shizuko…"

"I'm positive I'm not the only one who has been wondering about this as well. Everyone wants to know. Now spill it." Shizuko almost demanded.

Misaki was pretty much speechless at how Shizuko was acting and Sakura giggled at both Shizuko and Misaki.

"Well…I don't really know where to start or what to say really…" Misaki shrugged.

"I'll help you start then. Have you guys kissed yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…"

"On the lips?" Shizuko asked.

"Y-yes…"

"How many times?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…" Misaki started blushing and fidgeting.

"Mhm, so it's been many times then," Shizuko nods. "Just as I suspected."

"What?! How do you know how many times? I never said anything!" Misaki almost yelled.

"Hehehe, it's pretty obvious based on your face and how you're acting right now," Sakura giggled. "Has he hugged you from behind before?"

"Yes…"

"Has he kissed your hand?" Shizuko asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Have you guys played the Pocky Game yet?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin.

Misaki's whole face turned even redder as she remembered the bet she had with Takumi involving the Pocky Game. She kept her head down as she slowly nodded once.

Both Sakura and Shizuko squealed loudly and Misaki told them to quiet down.

"So who won?" Shizuko whispered, "You?"

"Well…no. I kind of… let him…win." Misaki slowly let out.

Sakura and Shizuko gasped. "Our Misaki let a guy beat her at a game?"

"Ah enough of this!" Misaki waved her hands in front of her. "I don't want to talk about this anymore! Let's change the subject."

Both Sakura and Shizuko giggled. "Alrighty, we're just messing with you Misaki. We're really happy that you've found someone that makes you happy," Sakura grinned.

Misaki smiled back. "Thanks guys. I'm also happy I have friends like you two. Even if you do ask me some random questions."

Just then Misaki's phone beeped. She checked her phone and saw that she received a text from Takumi.

" **Are you enjoying the sleepover, Misa-chan?"** Takumi wrote in the message.

Misaki texted back. " **I just got asked some interesting questions from Sakura and Shizuko, but other than that it's been a lot of fun!** "

" **Hahaha, I'm pretty sure I know what those questions were, ;) But anyway, isn't it time for my lady to be going to sleep soon?** " Takumi texted back.

Misaki looked at the time on her phone. "Hey guys…it's 3 am already."

"What? No way! Aw, and it was just getting good too!" Sakura whined.

"Well it can't be helped. We all need sleep unless we want to look like zombies in the morning." Shizuko pointed out.

Misaki laughed. "That's true. Well we better get ready then."

The three girls laid out their sleeping bags on the floor. Misaki then got in her sleeping bag and texted Takumi back.

" **We're going to sleep now, no worries.** **"**

" **Fufufu,** **Oyasumi. Pleasant dreams…Misa-chan. ;)** "

"… **well that was slightly creepy. Are you the dream wizard or something?"** Misaki texted back.

" **Let's just say I'm hoping I can manage to invade your dreams tonight. 0;-)** " Takumi texted.

"P **erverted outer space alien. Stay away from my dreams," Misaki texted.**

" **Hahaha, we'll see we'll see. Oyasumi Misaki."**

" **Oyasumi, alien.** "

Misaki then shut off her phone, and the girls all said good night to each other. Sakura then turned off the lights in her room and Misaki snuggled into her sleeping bag. She was surprised at how exhausted she was once the lights went off as she quickly drifted off to sleep…

"  
Misa-chan…Misa-chan, wake up," Misaki heard a voice whisper. She gently stirred where she was, still feeling sleepy. She then began to feel something lightly brushing against her left cheek.

"Misa-chan…wake up. It's morning," she heard again.

"I'm still sleepy…give me ten more minutes," Misaki mumbled. She heard a chuckle and the brushing against her cheek continued.

"But Misa-chan, it's almost noon. Besides, I want to see your beautiful eyes," she heard whispered into her right ear.

"Beautiful eyes…?" Misaki thought. "Why would Sakura say something like that to me?"

She then groggily opened her eyes to see bright light coming from a window, and that she was comfortably lying on a white bed. Takumi hovered over her with his hand caressing her cheek.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki yelled, abruptly sitting up. She then scooted as far back as she could away from Takumi across the bed and fell off. Takumi ran a hand through his hair and walked over to where Misaki was now laying in an awkward position on her back and breathing heavily.

"Sorry Misa-chan, I didn't think I'd scare you. You're not hurt are you?" Takumi then gently picked Misaki up and placed her back sitting on the bed. Misaki still did not understand what was going on.

"You…how did I…how did you..." Misaki's thoughts were going a mile a minute. "Where…am I?"

Takumi looked at her with a confused expression. He then gently pressed on the back of her head with his hand.

"You didn't land on your head did you? Does it hurt when I push on it like this?" Takumi asked her.

Misaki looked at him straight in the eye. "Takumi. Where. Am. I."

Takumi looked back at her with a worried expression. "You're on your honeymoon…with me. We got married a few days ago."

Misaki's eyes widened and she started panicking as she looked around the room and saw her reflection in a full length mirror nearby. Her face paled when she saw she was wearing a solid-colored, burgundy, sweetheart, spaghetti-strap nightgown that came down to her knees and her hair was cut in a short bob. She then looked at Takumi to notice that he was completely shirtless, only wearing a pair of black boxers. "M-Married? Honeymoon?!" she shrieked.

Takumi slowly nodded. "Yes…"

Misaki plastered a hand across her face. "B-but how?! Just yesterday I was at Sakura's for a sleepover!"

"That was several years ago Misa. Are you feeling okay?" Takumi then placed his hand against her forehead. "Your skin is cold and clammy! I hope you didn't get sick from the dinner last night. I'll make sure to talk to the cook today."

Misaki didn't respond. She was too lost in her own world, not able to absorb what was happening around her. She felt as if the room surrounding her was spinning.

"Oi, Misa!" Takumi called out to her.

Misaki's body started to collapse, and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her as she began to lose consciousness.

"Misa! Stay awake! Oi Misa! MISAKI!"

"….Misaki! Misaki! Misa-chan! Open your eyes, wake up!"

Misaki opened her eyes to see Sakura, Shizuko, and Takumi hovering over her.

"Thank goodness! We were getting worried you'd never wake up!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"You seemed to be in intense pain so we called Usui to come over here and pick you up." Shizuko said. "Do you have a stomach ache from all the snacks we ate last night?"

"No…I was just…having a really bad nightmare…is all," Misaki let out, sounding out of breath.

"Wow…that must have been some nightmare! But I'm just so glad you're okay now!" Sakura hugged Misaki tightly.

Misaki then looked over at Takumi and he smiled sweetly at her. She looked at him as if she was staring into his soul at first, and then smiled back at him.

An hour later Misaki had all her things packed up and she said her goodbyes to Sakura and Shizuko, telling them how she enjoyed their night together. She then left Sakura's house with Takumi as they began walking back to her house.

"Hey…Usui," Misaki began.

"Hm, what is it?"

"Um…about the dream thing you said yesterday…what was it again?"

"Ah that. I said that usually girls dream of their destined soul mate when surrounded by other girls in the same room. Why?"

"Um, no reason," Misaki blushed. "Just…wanted you to repeat that…again."

Takumi smiled and put his arm around Misaki, pulling her closer to him.

"You're so cute. I want you to know that I'll be more than happy to appear in your dreams again, day or night," Takumi assured her.

Misaki turned bright red, stopped walking, and looked up at him in disbelief.

"Does he…know?" Misaki thought.

Takumi chuckled and then smiled sweetly at her.

"I know, Misa, I know," Takumi whispered.

He then cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaichou's Dreams Ch.2

 **This takes place after Usui has flown off to England and he has suddenly stopped contacting her. Misaki becomes determined to see him again and learn all she can about high class society thanks to the lessons Tora and his acquaintances have volunteered to give her.**

" _Ugh, I can't take this anymore. Normal classes, my job, and these high class society lessons are killing me. Not to mention this stupid computer class every senior is required to take now."_

Misaki laid her head down on her computer desk in the classroom. As was recently approved by Seika High School due to the sudden increase in the school's income because more students were enrolling, every senior is required to take an extra computer class after school during an assigned week.

" _And not to mention I have to create this presentation using pictures and special effects. I'm only good at basic data entering and typing up documents for the student council, not this."_

"What's wrong Misaki? You feeling exhausted?" Shizuko asked Misaki, tapping her on the shoulder.

Misaki sighed, lifting her head off the desk. "Sort of. I've had to take on so many responsibilities at once lately. Plus I'm not exactly good at media presentations..."

"Don't say that Misaki! I've seen your pictures and they look amazing! Plus I'm sure you'll have a great partner helping you too!" Sakura reassured her.

"I guess so. But you guys are lucky you get to work together. I got assigned to someone who just transferred here this week." Misaki said.

Each student was to bring pictures of any topic they wanted that was school appropriate. Misaki figured that since she was taking all these high-class society lessons that she would do a presentation on that, and she brought with her some pictures she found on the web of various traditions and customs in England and Japan. She hadn't met her partner yet so she was hoping he or she would like her idea.

She started to work on her laptop again and tried to bring up the pictures on her flash drive. However, after double clicking to view each picture, an error message would pop up saying, **"The application is not responding."**

"Damn it! Why now of all times," Misaki whispered to herself.

"Is your computer not functioning properly?" a voice behind her said.

"Yeah it's not! I have all these pictures and the program that lets me view them is not allowing me to!" Misaki answered, staring at her laptop screen.

"We could use my laptop instead."

Misaki heard the voice sit down on her left with his laptop. She turned her head to face him.

"Thanks would be gr-," Misaki stopped speaking when she recognized who was sitting next to her.

"What the hell are you doing at THIS SCHOOL?!" Misaki almost yelled.

To Misaki's utter surprise, sitting before her was none other than the perverted tiger and Miyabigaoka student council president, Tora Igarashi.

"Don't think for a second that I transferred here permanently. I hate the stench and lack of AC at this school," Tora scoffs, fanning himself with his hand. "I'm just here to make sure you still utilize the lessons you've learned, even when you're not at Miyabigaoka."

Misaki snorted in response. "Well I HAVE been practicing walking _gracefully_ in the hallways and keeping my posture while sitting in class, for your information. But regardless, if you wanted to see if I was still using them, why didn't you just send one of your acquaintances to watch me?"

"Believe me, I would do that without a doubt if I could. But the last time one of them went to your school I heard they caused complete and utter chaos, and one of the staff members here complained to us about it," Tora unwillingly admitted.

Misaki remembered the event he was referring to, when the lunatic make-up artist Tenru Arashiyama chased Suzuna all around the school because he found her to be a 'raw diamond,' demanding to give her a makeover.

"Ah…right. That was really troublesome," Misaki agreed, shaking her head.

"So there you have it. Here I am, having to take this computer class with you for a week, which I could _easily_ finish within a day at Miyabigaoka," Tora said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, the teacher said you're my partner for this project so let's get going. Give me your flash drive."

Misaki glared at him. Tora smiled at her wickedly.

"Hey, if you want to fail this extra class that's fine with me. It won't even transfer back over to Miyabigaoka for me anyway," he pointed out. "It's your choice."

Misaki groaned in annoyance and gave him her flash drive. He plugged it into his laptop and the drive popped up on the screen.

"It's the pictures under the 'High-Class Society' folder?" Tora asked. Misaki nodded.

Tora double clicked on the folder and up popped thumbnails of pictures that caused a look of surprise to appear on his face. He then burst out laughing and wouldn't stop for several seconds.

"Who would have known," he let out in between laughs, "Who would have KNOWN! This is just fantastic!"

Misaki had a confused look on her face and looked at him like he was someone crazy.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Are you making fun of my pictures? I thought they were really good!" Misaki argued.

"Yes, they are _very_ good," Tora said as he slowly stopped laughing. "But I wouldn't expect this from you. You never cease to surprise me."

He then double clicked on one of the pictures to make it bigger, and then turned the laptop more towards Misaki. Misaki's eyes almost bulged out of her head and her face paled. Tora smirked at her response.

"Wha-WHAT? WHAT THE HELL, ARE THOSE PICTURES!?" Misaki yelled, causing the entire class to stare at her.

"Ayuzawa-san, please keep your voice down while everyone else is working," her computer teacher instructed.

Misaki was in too much of a shock to respond to her teacher. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her, and she didn't even know why it was on _her_ flash drive. The picture was of Tora from when he was sixteen, modeling for a men's fashion magazine for tuxedos and suits. Others were of him playing tennis, socializing at banquets, and then he switched to another picture of Tora and her dancing together during her lessons. In a nutshell, all of the pictures on Misaki's flash drive had Tora in them in some form or fashion, even some that made her blush.

"Soooo, what do you have to say for yourself," Tora grinned impishly, "Miss Stalker Kaichou?"

Misaki didn't say anything as she grabbed Tora's laptop from him and frantically began deleting all the pictures. Tora then grabbed both of Misaki's wrists off of the key board and pulled her closer to him. He then whispered in her left ear,

"How are you able to resist me, when you obviously think I'm so attractive and _sexy_?"

Misaki blushed and pulled against his hold, but Tora didn't let go. She glared at him while he still had that mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Why _are_ you still resisting me?" he continued to whisper.

Misaki kicked him in the shin, but Tora's hold on her only tightened.

"Try to get away all you want, but I'm not letting go," he said. "You fighting against me is only making me more interested in you."

Misaki grit her teeth.

"You may have feelings for me…but I don't reciprocate them. I don't know how those pictures got on there, but I have never, ever, held an interest in you. I've only asked for your help in order for me to see Usui again, that's all," Misaki said with some venom in her tone.

"Heh...allllrrright then." Tora then released his grip on Misaki and Misaki got up from her seat and excused herself, saying she was going to use the restroom.

On her way there she thought she saw a blonde blur whizz by outside the windows in the hallway. Misaki snapped her head back to look at the blur, but saw nothing. However, she felt an invisible, warm presence envelope her like a blanket. Misaki then closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her chest.

"Even when I close my eyes, what comes to mind is your face, Usui…"

* * *

"What a ridiculous face. To be sleeping in such a defenseless manner, did she even consider her safety?" Tora said to himself as he saw Misaki napping on a side table in Miyabigaoka's ballroom.

Little did Misaki know that she was dreaming the entire time, and the warm presence she felt in her dream was actually Tora placing his school uniform jacket over her shoulders.

"Well, at least she'll know I was here whenever she wakes up," he said, gently touching a strand of her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaichou's Dreams Ch.3**

"Alright class that's enough practice problems for today. You'll now have a 10 minute break," 2nd grade teacher, Nakamari-sensei said. She then let everyone leave the classroom before they started working on reading. Misaki walked out of the class room, but stayed nearby.

"Hey Misaki, you're not going to the restroom?" Hinata asked while sucking on a hard candy.

"Nope, I don't have to go so I'm staying here. And Yo-kun, take that candy out of your mouth before Nakamari-sensei sees it," Misaki said.

"Aww….but it's so yummy!" Hinata said as he continued to suck on it.

Misaki grabbed a tissue out of her dress pocket, put it in her hand, and held her hand out in front of Hinata.

"Spit it out Yo-kun. I don't want you getting into trouble," Misaki said.

"Aww, okay Misaki-chan." Hinata unwillingly obeyed and spit the candy out into her hand. Misaki then threw it away in the classroom trash can.

"Well I'll see you in a few minutes!" Yo-kun then walked down the hallway to the boys' restroom.

" _I don't know what I'm going to do with him,"_ Misaki thought, sighing. _"He's sweet, but always asking for trouble."_

Misaki then heard some girls in her grade from another class walking down the hallway and whispering to one another.

"Hey, did you see the new boy in class 3?" one girl said.

"Yeah! He hardly says anything and has this bored look on his face," the other girl said back. "It's our first break, and he hasn't even bothered to leave his seat. He just seems to be staring out the window."

"Ehh? That is strange…" the other girl responded. "Maybe he's just really shy."

" _New student that hardly says anything…?"_ Misaki pondered.

Just then Nakamori-sensei called the students back into the classroom, so Misaki went inside and Hinata ran in after her.

After classes had finally ended, Misaki packed up her school bag and walked out of the classroom with Hinata.

"Hey Misaki-chan, you heard about the new kid in our grade right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I heard he doesn't talk to anyone. What about him?" Misaki asked as they left the entrance to the school.

"Well…I asked him where he came from while he was in the bathroom when I was, and all he said was, 'From some place far from here.' Then I asked him why he moved here and he said, 'Because I'm looking for something.' I then asked what he was looking for, and then he just walked away. It was really weird," Hinata said with a confused look on his face. He then popped a lemon flavored candy in his mouth.

"I agree with you Yo-kun. Those were some…confusing answers. Kind of like he doesn't want anyone to know anything about him," Misaki said. "But I wonder what it is he's looking for."

"It's you," a faraway voice said behind them.

Misaki and Hinata turned around to see a blonde-haired, green eyed young boy around their age staring at them from the entrance of the school.

"Who?" Misaki asked him, confused.

"You," the blonde-haired boy pointed at her.

Misaki stiffened at his response. "Me? Why me?" she asked.

"Because," the blonde answered.

He then began to slowly walk towards her, and Misaki had a worried expression on her face.

"Because you're caring, encouraging, and hardworking," the blonde boy said, starting to look a little older.

"But can also be stubborn, aggressive, and a little demonic," the blonde one continued, his voice dropping lower and looking around thirteen years old.

"But my favorite parts about you are how your sudden smiles make my heart race," the blonde young man continued, looking about age sixteen now.

"and how much you love me as I love you," he finished, now looking down at Misaki as his 18 year-old self, while Misaki herself was also 18. He then lightly cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Misaki awoke to find someone _actually_ kissing her on the lips. She then opened her eyes to find a head of thick blonde hair.

"Uwah, Usui! What are you doing?" Misaki yelled, pushing him away. She was laying on Usui's couch in his apartment.

"Well I went to the kitchen to make some tea for you and I while you're busy studying for your college exams. I came back here about 10 minutes later and found you lying on my couch," Takumi explained. His tone then became playful as he continued, "I called your name and even poked you, but you didn't respond so I assumed you were unconscious and I decided to give you my version of BLS."

"BLS my foot Takumi! Ugh, you're such a pervert," Misaki said.

"Ohhh, so Misa-chan wants me to perform BLS on her foot now does she?" Takumi said with a mischievous grin. "I don't mind doing that." He then proceeded to cradle her right foot in his hands, leaning over to kiss it. Misaki harshly pulled her foot away from him and sat up straight.

"Stupid Usui! I was just using an expression! I didn't mean the real thing!" Misaki said angrily.

"Aww, Misa-chan's so mean!" Usui whined. "I was going to include a foot massage in there too since you've been working so hard."

"I don't have time for that, I need to finish studying for my exams. No distractions!" Misaki pointed her finger at him.

"But you must have agreed to become my fiancée because I am a _distraction,"_ Takumi said, dramatically running a hand through his hair.

Misaki's cheeks turned red. "No, I agreed because…" Misaki trailed off.

"Because….why?" Takumi asked.

"Because…you make me feel happy….and I want to make you…happy…" Misaki slowly admitted.

Takumi smiled sweetly. "And because you love me as I love you, right?" he asked.

Misaki's eyes widened as she realized that what Takumi said was the same as what he said in her dream. She gave a small nod of her head.

Takumi put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Misaki did the same and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Well it would make me happy if Misa-chan would allow me to give her a foot massage," Takumi whispered into her ear. "I can tell she needs a break since she fell asleep here a few moments ago."

Misaki pulled away from him, and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, if that'll keep you from distracting me any further."

"I promise," Takumi assured her.

Misaki laid back down on the couch as Takumi placed her feet on top of his lap. He then proceeded to gently yet firmly massage the sole of her foot. Misaki could almost feel herself melting at the sensation, unaware of the face she was making.

"Heheh, does that feel _good,_ Misa-chan?" Takumi asked her with a grin.

Misaki snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What? Did I say I liked it?"

Takumi lightly laughed. "No, but your face said everything. You looked so relaxed."

Misaki's face turned pink. "Well, maybe I did like it…, " she said, looking away, "…a little."

"It's perfectly fine to relax you know," Takumi smiled. "You'll feel much better afterwards."

Misaki stared at him for a little while, and then slowly closed her eyes.

"Okay…" she said, giving into him.

Takumi continued to massage her right foot and then proceeded with her left foot. A few minutes later he began to hear Misaki breathing deeply. Takumi hummed laughingly.

"She fell back asleep," he said to himself. "Well, she did need to rest anyway."

Takumi stopped massaging her left foot and looked at the sun setting outside the window.

" _I'll wake her up later to walk her back home,"_ he thought.

He gently lifted both her feet off of his lap to get up from the couch and then placed them back where had sat. He then looked at her sleeping face, admiring how peaceful and cute she looked, and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, kaichou," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaichou's Dreams Ch.4**

"Even though I do like living here in England, the traffic here is just as bad as it was in Japan," Misaki said to herself. She was currently driving back home from having a meeting with her newest client, a middle-aged man who was suing his neighbor for destruction of private property.

" _But I really do miss Japanese food,"_ Misaki thought, licking her lips. _"The Japanese restaurants here are okay, but definitely not as good as homemade. Maybe Takumi can make some once I get home."_

Twenty minutes later, Misaki was finally able to escape the traffic and she turned into her expensive looking neighborhood on the outskirts of London. Even though the Walker family had enough money to build an entire house for Takumi and her, the couple decided they didn't want to be completely isolated from other people and thus chose to live in this neighborhood. Misaki turned into the gated driveway of her huge white house at the far end of the neighborhood, but noticed a trio of college-aged guys walking around on their property, almost as if they were trying to figure out a way into the house.

" _This is new….no one has ever been able to trespass on our property before,"_ Misaki thought. She then proceeded to park her car at the edge of the driveway and got out. She walked over to where the boys were.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing over there?" Misaki yelled in English. The boys turned around in shock.

"This is private property. Now unless you have a solid reason for being here, I suggest you leave before I call the police," Misaki stated.

Instead of leaving, the boys continued to stand there, grinning. Misaki glared back at them.

"Suit yourself, I'm calling them now." Misaki got her phone out and began dialing the number for the police. Just then a force swatted her hand causing her phone to fall on the ground. Misaki looked up and the boys were directly in front of her, still grinning.

"If that is how you want to play, then so be it!" Misaki punched one of the guys in the neck, knocking him out cold on the ground. She then began to fight the other two, but they were better skilled at fighting than the now unconscious guy. Misaki was finding it hard to move efficiently while wearing a black blazer and a pencil skirt, both limiting her fighting ability.

One of the guys grabbed her left arm and pinned it behind her, twisting it in the process. Misaki screeched out in pain, and kicked behind her as hard as she could at the guy's prideful area. He groaned in pain and fell down against the grass, and Misaki made a run for it to front of her house. The last guy was chasing her, quickly catching up as Misaki's pace was slower due to running in heels. She retrieved her keys from her purse, inserted it into the keyhole, and unlocked it. She thrust the door open with her good arm and ran inside, rapidly closing the door behind her and locking it. Just as she was about to run into the kitchen to use the telephone to call the police, she heard a huge crash and she saw that the door had been completely kicked down! He then ran over and pinned Misaki against the hardwood floor. Misaki struggled against him, even attempting to kick him, but he was not budging one bit.

" _Damn, this guy is just as strong as Takumi!"_ Misaki thought.

"If you really thought that we were trying to rob your house, you're wrong," the young man said. "We were actually waiting for _you_ to show up. We want _you_ , the one who is defending the old geezer who claimed our friend destroyed his property. And there's one other reason...," the man trailed off as he roughly pinned Misaki's arms above her head with one hand, causing her to grit her teeth from the pain she felt in the injured arm. He pulled out a small pocket knife from his jacket and looked at her lustfully. "We heard that you were incredibly attractive and wanted to see for ourselves. And it DEFINITELY looks like the rumors weren't wrong at all, hahahaha!"

He then began to cut Misaki's blouse open with the pocket knife, scaring Misaki with how close the blade was to touching her skin. He then proceeded to lightly trace her collarbone with the tip of the knife.

"So beautiful. Now I'm debating whether to make love to you before killing you, or to kill you and then make love to you."

A horrified expression formed on Misaki's face due to the man's statement. She had never met someone so sick and twisted before.

"I suppose I'd be more satisfied with the first option to see your pathetic facial expressions," He said, grinning. He then leaned down to kiss her collarbone, becoming more forceful as he trailed more kisses down her sternum.

"Dad…," Misaki cried out. "Dad….Dad. DAAAAADDDD!"

Suddenly a foot kicked the knife out of the guy's hand, and a large figure pushed the man off Misaki and pinned him to the ground.

Misaki looked to her left and saw that it was Takumi pinning the man down, with a murderous look in his eyes. The man on the ground cowered in fear at Takumi's glare. Takumi leaned in closer to the man's face.

"GET. OUT," Takumi growled, "Get out and NEVER touch my wife again!"

He then pulled the man up by his shirt and shoved him out where the door once was. The man then ran away as if he was an antelope being chased by a lion.

Takumi then walked over to where Misaki was lying on the wooden floor and leaned down to pick her up. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck, and Takumi carried her to their living room couch and sat down. He was about to let go of her when Misaki's hold around his neck tightened.

"Please…don't let me go," Misaki pleaded, trying to fight back tears. "I don't…want to be alone."

Takumi held her closer to his body. "It's alright, I'm here now. No one is ever going to come after you again," he reassured her while rubbing her back gently. Misaki wept silently.

* * *

Misaki woke up to find herself wrapped in Takumi's arms on their bed. She noticed that her pillow was wet with what she assumed was her tears.

"Takumi….are you awake?" Misaki whispered.

"Yes Misa, I am," Takumi answered. "I woke up to you calling out 'Dad' in your sleep, and you were squirming and crying as well. I assumed you were having a bad dream, so I tried calming you down by hugging you and rubbing your back."

Misaki's dream then flashed back to her. "Oh…right. That happened."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Takumi asked. "It may make you feel better."

Misaki nodded and described her dream to Takumi, even including what she said, what she did, and what the men did. Takumi's eyes widened, but deep down anger was building up inside him at what the men did to her, even if it wasn't real.

"Misaki, I will never let something like that happen to you, not ever," Takumi said while hugging her tightly. "I will always be your knight protecting you, my princess." He then kissed her hair gently.

"But what if you die before me? What will happen then? I'm able to defend myself, but what if a situation like that happens to me in real life and you're not there anymore?" Misaki asked frantically.

"Calm down Misa," Takumi said, "If one day I leave this world, I will still be there to protect you, even more often than now actually. If anyone even tries to lay a threatening hand on you…" Takumi's voice then sounded more mysterious and silly as he continued, "I willllll haunnnntt them to the eeeennnd of the eaarrrthhhh, causing bad luck to happen to them everywhere they goooooo."

Misaki giggled at his response. "Alright alright, Takumi ghost-san. I feel much better now. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"But there is still one thing in my dream that doesn't make any sense to me. Why did I yell out the name 'Dad'? I mean, I love my dad now that he's back in the family, but he's not the first person I'd think of calling when I'm in danger…," Misaki pondered.

"I think I know the reason why," Takumi said, smiling.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Because your subconscious knows that I'm going to be a dad someday!" Takumi grinned playfully.

"WHAT?! Do you have some kind of alien sixth sense that detects when a woman is pregnant before she even knows herself?" Misaki yelled.

Takumi laughed. "No no, I'm just messing with you Misa. Although…" Takumi trailed off. He then lightly pounced on top of her, caging her on the bed with his arms on both sides of her, "I wouldn't mind attempting to make the dream of me becoming a dad a reality though." He smirked mischievously.

Misaki's cheeks turned bright pink at his statement. "But…but it's the middle of the night Takumi!" Misaki protested.

"Aha, so Misa-chan wants to have a family too," Takumi said, still smirking.

"I didn't say that!" Misaki objected.

"You didn't deny it though. All you said was that you didn't want to try doing it tonight," Takumi pointed out.

Misaki's blushed furiously and glared at Takumi.

"Heheh, you're so cute when you're denying what you truly feel," Takumi said while poking her forehead.

"Arrrrggghh, alright fine! Yes I want to have kids as well, but just not right this second!" Misaki admitted.

Takumi laughed. "Good, I'm glad. But you do know that tomorrow is Sunday right? That means no work. Sooo….," Takumi leaned in closer to Misaki's face, "…technically we _can_ start trying right _now._ I'll make it worth it, _"_ Takumi whispered with a suggestive smile forming on his face.

Misaki's ears turned red, but then she smiled suggestively back at him. She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him passionately. Takumi groaned as she gently pushed his face away from hers only a few seconds later.

"Alright, _Mr. Usui_. But on one condition: I call the shots," Misaki instructed.

"Always, _Mrs. Usui._ Always," Takumi complied.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaichou's Dreams Ch.5

 **This'll be my last chapter for a while, until I come up with more ideas for this series. My goal is to reach at least 10 chapters before I end it. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter before the hiatus!**

"A ba ba baaaa! Baaaa ba ooh!" babbled a little baby.

"That's right, that's a bear!" Misaki said to the baby.

Misaki was currently playing on the carpet floor with an 8-month old baby girl with short blonde hair, wearing an elastic headband with a red bow on her head and a solid red onesie to match. She would put a stuffed animal on the floor near the baby and say what the animal is, and the baby girl would try to repeat what she said.

"This one's a cat! Can you say cat? Cat cat!" Misaki said.

"Ka Ka Kaaaa!" the little baby said back.

"Hehee, you're so cute!" Misaki said back with a smile on her face. She ticked the baby under her chin and the baby giggled.

Misaki then gently grabbed both the baby girl's chubby hands and started moving her arms around.

"Come on, let's dance! Dance dance dance! Dance dance dance!" Misaki sang. The baby girl squealed in delight.

Suddenly Misaki forgot why she was playing with this baby in the first place.

"Wait…who's baby is this?" Misaki asked out loud.

"It's your baby," a voice said.

"Ohhh, that's right!" Misaki said. She smiled and started making the baby dance again, but then stopped a few seconds later.

"Wait what? Seriously? My baby?" Misaki almost yelled, but controlled her voice so as to not scare the baby.

She then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Mhmmmm…" the voice said in her ear, "can't you see that she has your eyes?"

Misaki then looked at the baby and noticed that she had light brown eyes just like her.

"Ah, she does! But then…where did the golden hair come from?" Misaki asked the voice.

"From me of course," the voice whispered in her left ear.

Misaki then turned her head to see who was embracing and talking to her. She realized that it was actually Takumi.

"Takumi? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I'm invading your dreams again….and also giving you a glimpse of what our child is going to look like," Usui explained, smiling.

"Wait, I'm dreaming?" Misaki asked. _"No wonder something felt off about this,"_ she thought.

* * *

Misaki then woke up to bright sunlight shining through the windows of the master bedroom. Looking back behind her she noticed that Takumi wasn't in the bed next to her.

" _I guess he must be taking a morning shower,"_ Misaki thought, as she also saw that the door to the bathroom was closed.

She got up from her bed and walked over to their master bathroom.

"Takumi? You in here?" Misaki asked, knocked on the door.

"Yup." Takumi replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Haha, of course!"

Misaki then opened the door to the bathroom to see that Takumi was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower torso. Misaki blushed as she stared at him like he was the most perfect human being in the world.

"Enjoying the view, Misa-chan?" Takumi laughed.

"In your dreams! Stupid Takumi!" Misaki said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are you sure? Your red face says otherwise," Takumi pointed out while poking her cheeks.

"Yeep, I'm pretty sure. I mean, it's not like I find your upper torso to be incredibly attractive or anything," Misaki lied.

"Mhhhmm, sure. If you say so," Takumi said, not believing her one bit. "Also, could you help me out with my workout later today after I'm done at the clinic?"

Misaki blinked her eyes twice. "You want _me_ to help you?" she asked.

"Yep," Takumi said.

"Well…that's a first," Misaki said.

"Pleaaase, Misa-chan. I'm changing it up a bit and only you can help me with it," Takumi whined, putting on his sad puppy face.

" _Oh no, not the puppy face!"_ Misaki thought while blushing, _"I can't… resist…uggghh."_

"F-fine! I'll help you then!" She blurted out.

"Yay! Thank you honey! " Takumi cheered, kissing her on the cheek. He then walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom to change his clothes.

Half the day past and Takumi and Misaki arrived back home from their jobs. Misaki got changed into a t-shirt and shorts, while Takumi changed into a tank top and shorts. They then walked down to their basement, where their treadmill and weight machines were.

"Alright, so what did you need me to help you with?" Misaki asked.

"Lie down," Takumi said.

"Pftt, you want me to help you lie down?" Misaki said, snickering, "You're becoming an old man already Takumi?"

"Nope, I want _you_ to lie down on the ground," Takumi said, smiling.

"Okay..," Misaki said, confused. She then proceeded to lie down on her back on the floor. Takumi then got on his hands and knees and crawled over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders with his knees on either side of her legs.

"Umm...Takumi...don't tell me you made me come down here just so you could make love to me...," Misaki said bluntly.

Takumi had an amused expression on his face. "Whoever knew Misaki's mind could be in the gutter sometimes," he said. "But no, I need you down here for motivation."

Misaki tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by 'motivation'?" she asked.

"While I do this." Takumi then adjusted his body into a push-up position over Misaki. He then began to do a push-up, stopping for a few seconds in the down position with his face merely a centimeter away from Misaki's. He kissed Misaki briefly, and then pushed back up.

"That's how you're my motivation," Takumi said, smiliing seductively.

Misaki's face was red from Takuni's surprise kiss. He then continued to do more push-ups with her underneath him, kissing her every other time he went down. Misaki would never admit it, but she was surprisingly enjoying this.

 _" I never noticed how his biceps flex when he works out, "_ Misaki thought to herself. _"It's actually pretty sexy- wait what am I saying?!"_

Takumi stopped doing push-ups and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Misaki asked him.

"Because it's amusing me how much you're getting turned on by this."

"Wha- I am n-not!"

"Haha yes you are. You probably haven't noticed how your face is getting redder each time I go down. And when I don't kiss you, you're staring at either my chest or my arms as if you're studying and memorizing what they look like in case you're being tested on them."

"...have I really been that obvious?" Misaki blurted out, covering her mouth with her hands right after she said that. _"Dammit, stupid hormones_ ," Misaki thought.

"Haha, yup," Takumi answered. "But don't worry, I still find you cute, even when your hormones take over," Takumi said playfully.

"Uggghhh..." Misaki said, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

Misaki then woke up again to find herself in her bed with Takumi.

 _"Wait a minute...how'd we get back to the bed so fast? Or...did I have a double dream?"_ Misaki thought. She glanced out the windows noticing that it was morning again.

"Hey Takumi, you awake?" She said, poking him in the face.

"Yup, have been for about 10 minutes," he answered.

"Did you...happen to do push-ups over me last night in the basement?" she asked really fast.

"No...but do you want me to tonight?" Takumi asked, his tone sounding more seductive towards the end. "It does sound like a nice way to spice things up-"

"Nononono, nope nope! I was just asking a silly question! Hahahaha!" Misaki interrupted with nervous laugh. " _Wow, I can't believe I had a double dream!"_ she thought. She then placed a hand on her currently flat stomach.

 _"But...at least I got a glimpse as to what our baby could look like in 9 months,"_ she thought, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaichou's Dreams Ch.6**

 **I'm back! With a few more ideas in mind for the next few chapters! Enjoy!**

"Argh, umph, ah! No!" Misaki was yelling out loud to herself. She had just lost at Subway Surfers on her phone again while she was on the bed. "Why do you always have such a ridiculously high score Takumi?"

"Because I'm your perfect perverted outer-space alien husband," Takumi said, smirking.

Misaki usually doesn't play cell phone games, but she has recently become obsessed with it. Takumi plays the game so calmly and yet manages to get a very high score, which makes Misaki more determined to beat him.

"Ugh, I've been trying to beat your score for hours…I don't understand why I'm not even improving!" Misaki complained.

"Because you simply have slower reaction times than me…," Takumi casually pointed out. "Let me show you."

Takumi then pulled out his phone and scooted closer to Misaki. She was amazed at how fast Takumi's reflexes were as the boy in the game got faster, almost making the scenery appear to be nothing but a blur. He then finished the game with a score of 747900.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! You just made your even score higher! You play dirty Takumi!" Misaki yelled.

Takumi chuckled at her response. "But I thought you like it when I play dirty," he said, smiling seductively.

Takumi then got hit in the head with Misaki's pillow.

"Baka," Misaki said. "Now I have to work even harder to beat your high score."

She then scooted away from Takumi to the edge of the bed and began to play the game again. However, Takumi reached over and took her phone away from her. Misaki glared at him.

"Takumi….give me back my phone," Misaki asked.

"Nope…if you want it, you'll have to come over here and get it," Takumi said, waving her phone in the air.

"I'm not stupid Takumi. I know if I try to go over to your side you'll play a trick on me," Misaki said.

"Wow, my wife knows me so well," Takumi smirked. "But I promise you this time, I won't play a trick on you."

Misaki analyzed him, trying to find any sign on his face that he was lying. She didn't find a single thing.

"….fine," Misaki then reached over quickly and grabbed her phone from his hand. But Takumi reacted just as fast, sitting up and grabbing her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

"You definitely have a slower reaction time," Takumi whispered. He gently moved her hair over to her right shoulder, exposing her left shoulder. Misaki froze at his touch, blushing angrily. Takumi then leaned his face in towards the back of her neck, taking in her scent.

"You smell _so nice_ ," Takumi whispered seductively. He then began a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"T-T-Takumi! You t-tricked me!" Misaki complained, her face entirely red. She tried shifting away from him, but for some reason her body didn't want to move. She could sense Takumi smirking in response.

"T-Takumi…," Misaki struggled to say, "S-sto-WAH!"

Takumi had begun kissing Misaki's shoulder blades, making Misaki shriek. Misaki would never admit it, but his kisses were starting to put her in a trance. She began to feel so relaxed, as if he was massaging her back with his kisses.

" _Wait…feels like a massage …?"_ Misaki asked herself.

* * *

Misaki slowly woke up to realize that she was lying on her side on the bed and Takumi was gently massaging her back.

" _Wow… I must have fallen asleep for a little bit while Takumi was giving me a back rub…,"_ Misaki thought. _"Who knew a massage could be that relaxing…"_

"You awake Misa?" Takumi asked.

Misaki jumped a little at his voice.

"How'd you know I had woken up?" she asked.

"Your breathing rate sped up a little," Takumi answered. "Plus you stopped snoring…"

"I do not snore!" Misaki argued.

"Hahaha, whatever you say Misa-chan...," Takumi sang. "So what did you dream about?"

"Nothing…nothing…didn't dream anything at all," Misaki answered.

"Interesting…based on the random gasping noises you made I would have guessed you had a _very interesting_ dream," Takumi said, grinning.

"I didn't dream anything at all! I swear!" Misaki protested, her ears turning red.

Takumi leaned in closer to her ear.

"Are you _suuureee_..?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"….yes!" Misaki squeaked.

Takumi then pressed a kiss against the back of her neck.

"I believe I detect a bit of lying in your tone, Mi-sa-chan," Takumi whispered.

"I-I'm n-not lying! I s-swear!" Misaki stuttered.

Takumi then began to kiss her shoulder, making Misaki gasp. He then began a trail of kisses down her back…

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Yes I did have a dream, and you were in it, and I was in it, and you tricked me and started kissing my back and then I started feeling a massage and that was it, and I'm going to bed now, good night!" Misaki rambled, throwing the covers over her face. Takumi chuckled.

"Hahaha, I expected you to crack at some point, but not to tell me the whole dream," Takumi said, "Interesting…who knew Misa-chan enjoyed that kind of stuff..."

"I don't enjoy that kind of stuff!" Misaki argued.

"Your face says otherwise Misa…" Takumi sang.

"Tch, as if you'd know what my face looks like right now, stupid Takumi. It's hidden under the covers," Misaki said, annoyed.

"I don't need to see your face to know what it looks like," Takumi smiled. "I just know."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll prove you wrong! Look at my face right now!" She pulled the covers off her face and turned around to face Takumi.

"See! My face isn't red-UMPH!" Misaki's lips were silenced by Takumi's kiss. They then separated a few seconds later.

"Dammit…stupid Usui…you always manage to trick me," Misaki admitted, covering her red face with her hands.

"That's my job as your perverted outer-space alien husband. I must always keep you on your toes," Takumi winked. He tenderly grabbed one of her hands off her face and kissed the back of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaichou's Dreams Ch.7**

"Usuii….umm…" Misaki quietly called out.

"Hmm, what is it?" Usui asked, walking over to where Misaki was lying on their bed with the covers up to her chin.

"Umm…can you…," Misaki started, her face turning red, "…can you…help me? I think I'm sick…"

Usui had a surprised look on his face. "Well, this is surprise. You're actually asking me for medical help for once."

"Sh-shut up! Just…take my temperature, please?" Misaki begged.

Usui then bowed to Misaki saying, "Yes…my Lady."

"Usuuuuui…stop it." Misaki groaned.

Usui chuckled. "Yes Misa." He then kissed the back of her hand and walked to their bathroom to get the thermometer. Takumi then comes back a few seconds later and sees that Misaki's face is bright red. He sits down on the edge of the bed near her and places his hand on her forehead.

"Hmm…I don't know if you're actually having a fever right now, or your face is just warm from blushing due to me kissing you…" Usui said in a playful tone.

"Usssuuiiiii…." Misaki groaned, glaring at him.

Takumi laughed lightly. "Hai Hai."

He then instructed Misaki to open her mouth and placed the thermometer underneath her tongue. A minute later the thermometer beeped.

"37.8°C," Takumi read. "That's a little high, so no getting near our baby today."

Takumi and Misaki were blessed with a healthy baby girl named Yuri who was about 3 months old. Misaki was currently on maternity leave from her law firm to take care of Yuri.

"I was afraid of that…" Misaki sighed. "But who's going to take care of her while you go to work?"

"I'm not going to work to day silly, I'm staying here to take care of you and little Yuri," Takumi explained. "I'll call the hospital and have another doctor cover for me. Meanwhile, _your doctor_ suggests you stay in bed and get some rest." Takumi smirked.

"Hai Hai, Dr. Usui," Misaki obeyed. She turned away from him and snuggled into her covers.

* * *

"Misa-chan…it's time to wake up," she heard Takumi whisper.

Misaki groggily opened her eyes and looked at Takumi hovering over her.

"It's time to have some nice, hot, chicken noodle soup," he said. He then fluffed up the pillows against the wall and had Misaki sit against them. Takumi then sat down near her on the bed and began to spoon feed her the soup.

"Umm….I can feed myself Takumi...," Misaki said.

"Nah-uh, I'm not letting you do a thing today," Takumi said. "I'm going to feed Misa-chan, I'm going to bathe Misa-chan-."

"What?! No! You are NOT going to bathe me!" Misaki yelled, but coughed afterwards.

"You bathed me when I got back from the hospital that one time…" Takumi pointed out, smirking at her.

"N-not really! That was only your torso!" Misaki said, "And besides, it's not like I put you in the shower or bathtub! I just wiped your body with a damp cloth…"

"Haha, I know I know. I just wanted to see your reaction," Takumi smiled. He then leaned closer to her face. "But I am going to bathe _your body_ ," he whispered.

"TAAAKUUU- Umph!" Misaki's mouthed was covered by Takumi's hand.

"Shhhh…we don't want you waking up Yuri in the room nearby," Takumi reasoned. "Besides, I can tell you're sweating and I want to clean you up. I'm being honest here, no perverted thoughts whatsoever."

Misaki could tell that even though he had joked around earlier, he was being completely honest, truly wanting to help her.

"Fine…you can after dinner," Misaki gave in.

After Takumi had finish feeding Misaki the delicious soup, he then pulled the covers off of her, picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom. He then had her sit on the countertops near their tub. He grabbed a bowl, filled it with cold water, and then brought it over near Misaki.

"Takumi…I'm hot..." Misaki said.

"I know you are Misa-chan, that's one of the reasons why I married you," Takumi chuckled. He began dipping a washcloth in the water.

"Baka…you know what I meant...,"Misaki groaned.

"Alright Misa, I'm going to take your shirt off of you now….or do you want to do it yourself?" Takumi asked.

"I'll do it..." Misaki answered. She then grabbed the bottom of her T-shirt and tried to pull it over her head, but it wouldn't come off.

"Takumi…did my head get bigger?" Misaki asked.

Takumi laughed. "No, I think you're just weaker than normal. Let me help you." He then managed to get Misaki's shirt off. Misaki instinctively covered up herself with her arms.

"Misaki…," Takumi said while laughing, "How long have we been married?"

"Umm, about 3 years," Misaki said.

"So if that's the case, then why are you still so shy about being naked in front of me?" Takumi smiled.

Misaki blushed. "Umm….you have a point, but it's still kind of…embarrassing."

"I've seen you like this _plenty_ of times, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Takumi assured her.

"…y-you're right. I'm sorry," Misaki apologized. She slowly let her arms down.

"Good girl," Takumi smiled. He then gently scrubbed Misaki's back with the damp wash cloth.

"That feels so good," Misaki gasped.

* * *

"Feels…so good," Misaki mumbled. She then opened her eyes to find herself back on their bed with a cold washcloth against her forehead.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" Takumi asked.

"Kind of…but it's okay. I probably needed to wake up, didn't I?" Misaki said.

"Yep, because I'm about to feed you dinner right now. Chicken noodle soup," Takumi said.

Misaki was stunned. "Chicken noodle…soup?"

"Yes…is there something wrong with that? I can make you a different soup if you want…" Takumi said.

"No it's fine! It just reminded me of my dream. That's all," Misaki explained.

"Okay. Well, open wide!" He then began to feed her the soup. To Takumi's surprise, she was actually letting him.

"This is interesting. Usually you wouldn't let me feed you like this…" Takumi said skeptically.

"I think the fever's making me act different, " Misaki said. "But I guess I don't always appreciate the things you do for me too. Thank you, Takumi."

Takumi's face lit up upon hearing her words. "You're welcome, Misa-chan." He then reached out and ruffled her hair.

"So…does that mean I can jump you later?" He said playfully.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Misaki yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaichou's Dreams Ch.8**

The sun was setting in the sky and Misaki had just pulled up into their driveway, exhausted from working with a client who wouldn't heed her advice. She drove into their garage, turned off the ignition, closed the garage door, and entered the house.

"I'm home," Misaki said weakly. She walked down the short hallway and into the kitchen where she placed her purse and briefcase on the counter.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Misaki called out. Usually their daughters, 8-year old Yuri and 4-year old Nanami would come out from one of their rooms with their nanny to greet her when Usui was working at the clinic. Misaki started getting worried. She walked into the living room to see if maybe they were playing hide and seek.

"Alright girls you can stop hiding from me now. I want to see your happy faces!" Misaki called out, looking around the room. She neither saw nor heard a living being, just a book lying on the arm of the couch.

"I'm here mommy!" a somewhat forced, high pitched voice, said behind her. She then felt a hand cover her eyes and an arm wrap around her waist.

"Gah! Takumi what are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"I'm not Daddy, it's me Yuri!" the same high pitched voice said.

"Takumi you can quit the act…I know it's you…" Misaki said sternly.

Takumi chuckled. "I just thought I'd surprised you," he said. He then released his hands off of her and she turned around to face him. She noticed that he was still wearing the dress shirt and tie he wore to work, along with his pair of spectacles.

"Takumi, why is it so quiet? Where are the girls and Ms. Vernon?" Misaki asked him.

"They're not here…" Takumi said smiling.

"What do you mean they're not here Takumi?! It's 6 pm!" Misaki yells.

"Relax…the girls are over at the Ingle's house and I gave Ms. Vernon the day off," Takumi reassured her, taking off his glasses and placing them on the end-table near the sofa. He began loosening the tie around his neck.

"But shouldn't we go pick them up? It's time for...," Misaki trailed off as Takumi wrapped his tie around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Dinner? Ah, I forgot to mention that they are sleeping over there too…," Takumi said, smirking at her.

"Takumi…you didn't. YOU DID NO-," Takumi placed a finger against Misaki's lips, hushing her.

"We haven't had any time together since our last anniversary," Takumi whispered. He leaned in closer towards her ear.

"But that was just a date night, this time we need some real _alone_ time," he said huskily.

Misaki blushed at the close contact and his tone. She admitted it had been a long time since they were alone together, but the situation right now felt so strange. No kids. No nanny. Just her and Takumi. She didn't know what to do.

"I-I guess…it has been…a while…" Misaki finally uttered out. Her mind was so fuzzy that she couldn't think straight.

Takumi started a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck up to her jawline. Misaki closed her eyes in response to the sensation, trying to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape her lips. She didn't want to give him too much satisfaction. Takumi then placed a quick kiss on her lips and Misaki opened her eyes.

"So…do you remember our first time?" Takumi asked, letting go of the tie that was pulling them together and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"….yeah. Yeah….I do…," Misaki said slowly, slightly in a trance. "You kissed me on top of our school building…"

Takumi laughed lightly. "I'm not asking about _that_ first time, I'm asking about our _other_ first time."

Misaki stared at him blankly. "What other _first time_ is there?"

"Let me give you a hint." Takumi unbuttoned his dress shirt, tossed it aside, and then pulled off his undershirt. Misaki blushed looking at his torso.

" _How is it that after almost 10 years of marriage his body still looks the way it did when we got married?"_ Misaki thought.

Takumi then backed her up against the wall near their sofa, caging her with his arms. He leaned in closer to her face.

"Do you get it now… _Misaki_?" Takumi asked seductively.

"You mean…the first time you caged me like this, back when I was dressed as a male at Maid Latte…?" Misaki asked, her face now entirely red.

Takumi laughed. "You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"N-no…" Misaki admitted. Takumi smirked, swept her off her feet into his arms, and carried her bridal style up the stairs and into their bedroom. He then laid her down on their bed and got on top of her. Misaki's eyes widened in realization.

"Um… I…I think I know what you were referring to…now…" Misaki said.

"Hahaha, _finally_. But you are adorable when you're clueless," Takumi said, poking her in the forehead. Misaki pouted in response.

"So…shall we begin…Misa-chan?" Takumi asked, smiling mischievously at her.

Misaki responded with the same smile on her face. "Alright…perverted outer-space alien."

* * *

Misaki awoke to finding herself under the bed sheets with Takumi's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Whew…thank goodness that was a dream…" Misaki whispered to herself.

"What was a dream?" Takumi whispered.

"Wha- you're awake?" Misaki asked.

"Yep. So…what was a dream?" he asked.

"Well…I dreamed that you sent the girls off to the Ingle's house just so you could spend some alone time with me, and for other…reasons…" Misaki said, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Ohh, sounds very familiar…very familiar…" Takumi said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's with that tone?" Misaki asked. Takumi chuckled.

"You just dreamed what actually happened yesterday evening, Misa-chan."

"WHAT? Then…that means the girls aren't here?" Misaki asked.

"Yep, you can go check their rooms if you want," Takumi suggested.

Misaki immediately tore the sheets off of her and got off the bed, but felt very… cold. She looked down to realize that she was completely naked.

"Oh shit…OH SHIT!" Misaki exclaimed, getting back under the covers right away. "You weren't lying! It really DID happen!" She buried her face in her hands. Takumi chuckled and embraced her, bringing her head closer to his chest.

"Yep…everything you dreamed did happen Misa. And you seemed to enjoy it too," Takumi said playfully, stroking her hair.

"Ughh…sometimes I wonder why I married you…" Misaki groaned.

"That's easy, because I'm your sexy, perverted outer-space alien," Takumi said smiling.

"Yep…you're definitely a perverted alien," Misaki agreed. "Though I don't know about _sexy_ …"

"Hmmm, I think you're lying," Takumi stated.

"What makes you think that?" Misaki asked.

"Because I saw the way you looked at me when I took off my shirt," Takumi said with an impish grin on his face.

Misaki lifted her face from her hands _. "Crap…he noticed…"_ Misaki thought.

"But I won't force you to admit it, I'll give you a break this time," Takumi said, kissing the top of her head.

"Heh, thanks Takumi…" Misaki muttered, snuggling into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaichou's Dreams Ch.9

 **It's been a VERY long time since I updated this series, but I got a job and was very busy with other things going on so I had no time to write fanfictions. Sorry guys!**

"Onee-chan, we need to go through your closet," Suzuna said.

"Huh? But why?" Misaki asked.

Sakura, Shizuko, and Suzuna came over to England to visit Misaki and Takumi for a week while Misaki had vacation time off. Takumi, however, ended up having to go to the clinic for the day to cover for one of the doctors.

"Because, you need a new wardrobe, and we need to see what you can keep and what you can throw away," Sakura said.

"But I like what I have right now…I don't need anything new," Misaki stated.

"Too bad, we're here right now and we're going to help you," Sakura said, pointing at her.

Shizuko and Suzuna pulled Misaki by the arms up the stairs and led her into the master bedroom.

"Let's see..," Sakura said as she rummaged through the walk-in closet. "Keep this, give this away, give away, keep it, keep it…"

Shizuko and Suzuna also began rummaging through Misaki's closet, throwing items at her to give away as they searched.

"But I liked this shirt. It was very comfortable," Misaki stated. She was holding out a plain orange T-shirt that she had kept from high school.

"Maybe so, but it's gotten so old that the color has faded," Shizuko pointed out.

Misaki sighed in despair.

"Ooooo….ooooo…guys look at this!" Sakura squealed.

Suzuna and Shizuko crowded around Sakura.

"Oh my! Onee-chan, who knew you'd have this in your closet," Suzuna said mischievously.

"Have what in my closet?" Misaki asked, getting closer to the girls so she could see.

"This!" Sakura held out a bright yellow leotard that was slightly low-cut and had orange, red, and pink sequins sewn along the collar, giving a sunset theme. Attached to the bottom of the leotard was a three-layered tutu that stopped right at the crotch. The top layer was red with red rhinestones, the middle layer was orange, and the last layer was a light pink.

"This is so cute Misaki! And totally sexy!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"Funny enough, I don't even remember owning that…," Misaki said. "I guess it's cute….but how is it sexy?"

"I'm sure Takumi would enjoy seeing you in this!" Suzuna said slyly.

"Suzuna! Not you too!" Misaki groaned. "No one answered my question either...how is it sexy?"

"Yep, it's definitely a cabaret type of outfit. Cute and seductive at the same time," Shizuko analyzed.

"Cabaret? Seriously?" Misaki said, turning slightly pink. "I need to give this away right now then."

Misaki reached out to take the leotard from Sakura's hands, but Sakura held it close to her body.

"Oh nonono!" Sakura said, "We're not letting you give this away without putting it on first!"

"WHAT?! No way am I putting that on!" Misaki yelled.

"Yes you are Onee-chan. You'll even wear it for Takumi when he comes home tonight," Suzuna said, smirking.

"No way! Nah-uh! Not gonna happen! I am NOT letting that pervert see me in THIS!" Misaki protested, waving her arms in front of her.

"You have no choice I'm afraid," Shizuko said, "unless you want us to tell Takumi about that 'interesting' dream you had last night."

Misaki paled. "…you…wouldn't…."

"Oh yes we would, Mi-sa-ki," Sakura said, "You did the right thing by telling us about it and asking us for possible reasons as to why you dreamed that, but now we have black mail against you."

Misaki started sweating nervously as Shizuko and Suzuna pulled her into the closet and shut the door.

About an hour later, the girls heard the door from the garage close shut, and some footsteps going up the stairs.

"This is it Misaki! It's either now or we reveal your secret!" Sakura whispered.

"But this is so…embarrassing! Couldn't I do something else instead?" Misaki pleaded.

"Sorry Onee-chan, but that's a no!" Shizuko whispered.

"Misa-chan, are you in here?" Takumi called out, walking towards the master bedroom door.

"Go go go!" Shizuko opened the door and pushed Misaki out of it.

Misaki pleadingly looked back at her smirking friends. Internally, she was crying from embarrassment. She was wearing the yellow cabaret-like leotard with her hair curled and pulled back into a side ponytail with a golden headband on her head. She also wore 3 inch spiky yellow heels to match, and nude tights. The girls also managed to find white gloves to put on her that came up to her elbows, and they decorated her face with sparkling brown eyeshadow and red lipstick. Misaki then turned her head to face Takumi.

Takumi's face couldn't be more readable. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and his cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them. Both of them just stared at each other, not saying anything.

"Hehehe, we did good!" Sakura whispered. "Well if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you two alone now!"

The girls quietly left the master bedroom and began walking towards the guest bedrooms on the other side of the house. Misaki and Takumi were still quietly staring at each other. However, the silence was driving Misaki crazy.

"S-Say something! Anything!" Misaki pleaded. She closed her eyes and fidgeted with the tutu. "This silence is making me even more nervous! I didn't want to do this but Sakura, Shizuko, and Suzuna forced me to! I didn't even know this outfit was IN our closet! They said that it was cute and sexy, and that I should wear it in front of you and-"

Misaki felt a pair of lips touching her own, and a hand gently pushing her backwards until she hit the wall nearby. Usui ended the kiss and Misaki opened her eyes with her face now the color of the red part of her tutu.

"I don't even need to say anything to describe how you look to me right now," Takumi whispered in her ear.

* * *

Misaki awoke to find dim light shining through their bedroom windows. Her eyes adjusted to see Takumi hugging her close to him and he was gently kissing the top of her head.

"Hey…Takumi?" Misaki whispered.

"What is it Misa?" Takumi asked.

"What's your opinion on…cabaret outfits?" She asked.

"Hmm…depends on the type. A lot of them are pretty disgusting to me," He answered.

"Oh, okay..." Misaki whispered, giving a sigh of relief.

"But if it was a yellow one-piece outfit that looked like the sunset and worn by the beautiful brunette I love…then I might like it," Takumi said with some mischief in his tone.

Misaki's eyes widened and she started to feel anger boil inside her.

"You…you pervert!" Misaki grabbed a pillow nearby and began hitting Takumi with it repeatedly. "You listened to my sleep talking again didn't you?"

Takumi laughed.

"So you DO plead guilty then huh?" Misaki asked angrily.

"Alright alright! I plead guilty, I plead guilty!" Takumi said while blocking Misaki's hits.

"You perverted sleep-talk eavesdropper outer-space alien!" Misaki yelled.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the house…**

"Hey Yuri, why is mommy yelling at daddy again?" 5-year old Nanami said, opening the door to Yuri's room. Yuri yawned.

"Dad probably said something stupid to mom and she got angry at him for it," Yuri sighed.

"Hmm…I wonder what it could be?" Nanami asked.

"Probably some adult stuff we shouldn't know about," Yuri said. She snuggled into a more comfortable position on her bed. "Now please go back to sleep Nanami."


	10. Chapter 10

Sooo..it's been a while since I last updated. After a comment I read on my last chapter several months ago regarding me not using Misaki's and Usui's canon children from the manga and instead using OC children, I felt kind of conflicted about what I wrote. I do want to rewrite this series using Misaki and Usui's real children, but I don't know where to read the the bonus chapter with them in it in English. I know what their personalities are like from what I've read on wikia, and seen on tumblr, but I need to actually "see" how they act in the manga for me to be able to write with them as characters in my story. If any of you know where I can read the bonus chapter in english, please let me know!


End file.
